Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon Chronicles
by stickly
Summary: Living with his wife Misty and his son Sam in Pallet Town, former champion Ash Ketchum has found a peaceful life for himself. But what will he do when a new threat enters his world? And what are Organization XIII's intentions for this new world? And what about the new champion Nic? Who can protect the world of Pokemon?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon, I do own Nic, and Sam Ketchum, as they are characters I have created

Chapter I: New Worlds

~~~Kanto, Earth~~~

Ash woke up to the sudden bright flash of light that shone through his bedroom window. It took a moment for his eyes to focus, but the first thing he saw was his wife's orange hair on the pillow next to his. He tried to get out of bed without waking her up, but she was a very light sleeper.

"What the hell are you doing, I gotta get up for work in four hours!" Misty hissed as she shot up from the bed. Ash glanced at the clock and saw a blinking 2:00pm.

"I saw a flash of light outside." Ash explained as he quickly left his room to escape his wife's wrath. He snuck into his son's room and looked down into the crib. "Sam looks so peaceful..." Ash whispered to himself as he admired his one year old son. Sam had spiky dark red hair, and green eyes, with Ash's smile. He also had Ash's Pikachu in his arms like a teddy bear. Ash quietly grabbed Pikachu and made his way outside. Pallet Town was very quiet and still, and the moonlight shone of the ocean and reflected across the houses.

"Hey, Ash!" Ash turned towards the voice. He could make out a figure running towards him. As the figure got closer to Ash, he knew who it was.

"Hows it goin Nic?" Ash asked the boy.

"Tired..." Nic said as he stopped a foot in front of Ash and bent over, resting his hands on his knees. Nic had long, straight brown hair that spiked at the ends, and brown eyes. He wore an unzipped gray hoodie with his sleeves rolled up, skinny tan jeans, a chain wallet, and cyan blue shoes. Nic stood up straight and looked around for a moment. "What happened to that light?" Nic asked.

"I'm not sure." Ash replied, "but isn't this a job for someone other than the champion?" Ash asked Nic. Nic laughed.

"Yes it's much more suited for former champion!" Nic replied between laughs. He finally pulled himself together and looked around once more. He noticed a white keyhole shape shining in the distance, then it faded.

"Well it looks like it went away, I think I'm goin back home." Ash said as he waved to Nic and walked off out of Nic's view. Nic lingered for a moment before walking closer to where the keyhole had been.

"It really did go away..." Nic said as he stared at the open air. He turned around to walk home but was stuck. He looked down and saw his feet in a pitch black puddle. after a few moments of trying to free himself, the puddle moved away from Nic, freeing him, and a Darkside heartless rose from the puddle. "That is awesome!" Nic said as he pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at the heartless

"No Pokemon Found." The Pokedex said in an electronic voice.

"What is it then?" Nic asked the Pokedex. The Darkside reached its hand out at Nic and drew its finger from the bottom of Nic's left eye down through his shirt to his chest, creating a pitch black scar and burning Nic. "Ow!" Nic yelled as he jumped back. "It might not be a Pokemon, but if I don't do something this thing is gonna kill me." Nic said as he grabbed a pokeball from his belt and tossed it in the air, releasing a bright red light that materialized into a Haxorus.

"Haxorus!" The Pokemon cried as it showed of its claws to the Darkside.

"Haxorus use Dragon Claw!" Nic commanded. Haxorus' claw started to glow and it leapt towards the Darkside. Before it could strike however, the Darkside grabbed Haxorus and threw at the ground, knocking it out. Nic quickly returned Haxorus to its pokeball and tried to send out another Pokemon, but before he could, the Darkside launched its fist at Nic. In a desperate attempt to protect himself, Nic threw his arms in front of his face and closed his eyes. He waited for the attack but nothing happened. He could feel something in his hands, it felt like he was holding a sword. He opened his eyes slowly and stared at the weapon in his hand. It was a keyblade that strongly resembled a Charizard, but Nic had no idea what it was, and he didn't care. He jumped towards the Darkside and swung at it, but the Darkside swerved around him and caught him. Nic's keyblade disappeared and the Darkside squeezed Nic until he could no longer breath. Nic's vision blurred then he lost consciousness.

~~~The World That Never Was~~~

Xemnas stood in front of a giant computer screen and studied it. A new world called Earth showed up on the screen and the computer started beeping.

"Wow a new world!" Roxas exclaimed as he walked up behind Xemnas. He turned towards Xemnas and flicked his hair back. "Can I go there?" Roxas asked Xemnas. Xemnas thought for a moment.

"I need you and Axel to go to this new world and perform recon." Xemnas explained to Roxas. "I will also accompany you two to the new world."

"Why are you coming with?" Roxas asked. Xemnas' eyes darkened.

"I sense many powerful creatures in that world, and a new Nobody fit for our ranks."

~~~Kanto, Earth~~~

The sun was now just above the horizon and Nic's eyes slowly opened. When he finally fully regained consciousness, he looked up and saw a man with a long black coat and long white hair holding his hand out to Nic. Nic grabbed the man's hand and the man helped pull him up.

"Do you remember who you are?" The man asked Nic calmly. Nic thought for a moment before he realized that he couldn't remember anything except for his battle with the Darkside Heartless.

"No..." Nic said quietly as he shook his head.

"That is to be expected when you are first reborn." The man said.

"Reborn?" Nic asked. It was very obvious that he had no idea what was going on.

"Yes, you battled a Heartless last night, correct?" The man asked Nic. Nic couldn't do anything but return a blank look. "Yes, you did... and you lost. When you lost the battle, the Heartless filled your heart with darkness, your heart left your body, and your heart became a new creature... a Heartless of its own." The man explained.

"My heart left my body?" Nic asked as he put his hand over the left side of his chest.

"Yes." The man answered. "Your very lucky you know, very few people are powerful enough to retain their human form like you after they lose their heart." The man further explained.

"If I don't have a heart... then what am I?" Nic asked. He looked at the ground and saw his reflection in a fresh puddle. He noticed a pitch black scar running down from his left eye and under his shirt. He looked down his shirt and saw that the scar stopped at the top of his chest.

"You are a Nobody, a being without a heart, incomplete." The

man told Nic. Nic stopped looking at his reflection and back at the man.

"Who am I?" Nic asked. The man smirked.

"If you except my help, I can tell you who you are now. Join my organization." The man told Nic. Nic nodded.

"Ok, I will." Nic said.

"Good, my name is Xemnas, and I am the leader of Organization XIII, an organization for gifted Nobodies like ourselves." The man said. "And you will be number XIIII." Xemnas said as he lifted his hand in the air. The letter appeared in front of his hand and the letter X appeared after them. Xemnas waved his hand once more and the four letters swirled around for a moment and finally formed the word Xinc. "Your new name is Xinc." Xemnas told the Nic. Xemnas waved his hand towards Xinc and shadows started to cover him. When the shadows disappeared, Xinc was wearing a black Organization XIII coat.

~~~Mt. Silver, Johto~~~

The top of the mountain was covered in snow, and while the weather at the top was usually harsh, today was surprisingly sunny. Mewtwo stood at a flat spot near the peak of the mountain. He had been waiting for hours it seemed. Suddenly, the low wind became almost strong enough to blow Mewtwo off the mountain. It was time. The wind started to die down and Mewtwo felt a large thud behind him.

"Hows the ocean." Mewtwo asked without turning around.

"Peaceful, for the moment." The voice said from behind him. Mewtwo turned around and studied the creature much larger than him.

"We have a problem, Lugia." Mewtwo said. Lugia sat calmly perched, waiting for Mewtwo to continue. "I sense that darkness has reached our world." Mewtwo said.

"It seems that the darkness that once held your heart has given you a power to sense it on a large scale." Lugia said. Lugia stretched his wings. "How bad is it?"

"This is more than a couple bad hearts." Mewtwo explained. "This could plunge our entire world into darkness. We need help." Mewtwo said as he paced back and forth. "Are the legends true?" Mewtwo asked.

"There are many legends my friend." Lugia said calmly. "Of which do you speak?"

"The chosen ones, the ones that will bring light to the world. You and I have both seen Ash save this world time and time again, he is special, he is connected to you more than any other legendary." Mewtwo said. Lugia nodded.

"Ash is one of the chosen of this world." Lugia stated.

"Who is the other chosen? The boy who, along with the legendary pokemon that chose him, would fill the skies of our world with rainbows to show that darkness has passed. The one with the power to incinerate evil." Mewtwo questioned. He floated to Lugia's eye level. "Who is the boy and that pokemon?" Mewtwo asked.

"It has been a very long time since that pokemon has been called upon." Lugia said. "But it appears the time has come." Lugia's eyes began to glow pink.

"Your calling him?" Mewtwo asked.

"No, Im waking him."

~~~Somewhere west of Mt. Silver, Johto~~~

Three pokemon stood outside of the bell tower. It was night and the town just south of them was silent. The three pokemon made their way up the stairs to the entrance of the tower.

"It has been to long brothers." The red pokemon said as he pushed open the door. They started up the winding stair case.

"How do we know he's ready?" The yellow pokemon asked as they continued up the tower.

"We can all feel it." The blue one told the other two. "Can't you?" The blue one asked. The other two nodded. The three final made it to their destination, the last floor of the tower, right below the roof. In the center of the large room was a large curled up pokemon covered by shadows. "He's ready." The blow pokemon said. The three pokemon watched as the large pokemon shifted its body. The large pokemon moved a large wing and opened it's eyes, and the bell on top of the tower began ringing...

Characters so far:

Nic/Xinc:

Age: 18

Height: 5' 11"

Hair: Brown, shoulder length, some what spiky

Facial Hair: None

Eye Color: Brown

Appearance: Slender, pitch black scar running from under left eye to chest

Pokemon: Charizard, Scizor, Sceptile, Blaziken, Lucario, Haxorus

Bio: Nic grew up in Pallet town and received his first pokemon (Charmander) at the age of ten from Prof. Oak. Much like Ash, Nic spent his first few years traveling through the five regions beating all of the gym leaders in each region. He began his journey with his best friend Tyler and they travelled the regions together. When he was 18, Nic returned to Kanto and challenged the Pokemon League and beat them. He then challenged the champion, Ash Ketchum, and won, claiming the title champion. After he became champion, the Elite four members retired and Nic made his own Elite Four, consisting of his friend Jeff, the dragon type user of the Elite Four, his sister Skyler, the grass type user of the Elite Four, his friend Nate, the fighting type user of the Elite Four, and his best friend Tyler, the water type user of the Elite Four. He owns a home in Pallet Town.

Ash Ketchum:

Age: 20

Height: 6' 0"

Hair: Black and spiky on the sides and back

Facial Hair: None

Eye Color: Brown

Appearance: Slender, with two "z's" under his eyes.

Pokemon: Pikachu, Typhlosion, Sceptile, Garchomp, Samurott, Krookidile

Bio: After losing the Unova League, Ash continued his journey by himself (except his pokemon) until he was 16, when he returned to Kanto and beat the Pokemon League, becoming the champion until Nic beat him when Ash was 20. At the age of 18 he married Misty and at 19 they had a son named Samuel Ketchum, named after Prof. Oak.

Misty

Age: 20

Height: 5' 11"

Hair: Orange, shoulder length

Facial Hair: None

Eye Color: Green

Appearance: Skinny

Pokemon: Golduck, Gyarados, Starmie, Kingdra, Corsola, Blastoise

Bio: She took over the Cerulean City gym at the age of 10 and has run it ever since. At 18 she married Ash and at 19 they had a son.

Please review, thanks (:


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon, I do own Nic, Tyler, Jeff, Nate, Skyler and Sam Ketchum, as they are characters I have created

Chapter 2: Dreams and Premonitions

~~~o~~~

"I choose, Charmander!" Nic yelled as he grabbed a pokeball from the stand and tossed it. It opened mid air and released a beam of red light, which materialized into a Charmander.

"Charmander char!" The pokemom said as it danced around. Charmander walked to its new trainer and studied him for a moment, then smiled and hugged him.

"It looks as though Charmander is already quite fond of you." Prof. Oak stated. Nic picked up Charmander then turned to Oak and smiled.

"This is the best birthday ever!" Nic exclaimed.

"And now that your ten, you can go on your own adventure." Oak said.

~~~o~~~

"Totodile, use Water Gun!" A boy commanded. His Totodile shot a stream of water at Charmander.

"Watch out!" Nic said but it was to late. Charmander had taken a direct hit.

"Chaaar..." Charmander groaned as it tried to stay standing.

"Flamethrower!" Nic commanded.

"Chaaar!" Charmander let loose a stream of fire onto Totodile. Totodile took the attack and fell backwards after the attack was over.

"Good job Tyler!" Nic said.

"But not good enough." Tyler replied. He picked up Totodile and returned it to its pokeball.

~~~o~~~

"Im so glad you came home!" Nics mom said as she bear hugged him.

"Me... to..." Nic said between gasps of air. his mom finally let him go. It took a few moments for him to get his breath back.

"Nic!" A little girls voice yelled from behind Nic. Nic turned around just in time to catch his little sister, who had jumped up to hug him.

"Hi Skyler!" Nic said with a smile. "How have you been?" He asked. He let her go and she jumped to the floor.

"Great, I've been training to be a pokemon master!" She exclaimed. She held up a very worn out Squirtle doll. Nic laughed.

"It looks like you've been training hard." He said. "I have something for you." He told her. Her face lit up.

"What is it what is it what is it?" She asked. Nic kneeled down to her level and grabbed something out of his pocket. He held his hand closed as he brought it closer to her. He grabbed her hand and placed the item in it. She opened her hand and stared at the pokeball.

"I know you still have three years til your allowed to start your journey, but that doesn't mean you can't have a pokemon now." Nic said.

"Yay!" Skyler yelled as she tossed the pokeball. It opened in the air and let out a Chikorita. Skyler instantly grabbed it and hugged it.

"Chiiiikaaa." It said, enjoying the warm embrace.

"Thank you Nic I love you!" She said. She was twirling around with the pokemon.

"I love you to Skyler."

~~~o~~~

"Charizard, use Focus Blast!" Nic commanded. Charizard put its hands together and formed a large blue sphere of energy. It launched the sphere.

"Now Pikachu, dodge it!" Ash commanded from the other side of the stadium. Pikachu jumped over the sphere. "Thunder!" Ash yelled.

"Piiiikaaaa, CHUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu launched a gigantic bolt of electricity towards Charizard.

"Fire Blast Charizar!" Nic said.

"Chaaaraaaaaaaaa!" Charizard shot a large fiery X towards the bolt, colliding with it halfway between Pikachu and Charizard. The two attacks created a giant explosion that covered the stadium with dust. When the dust subsided, Nic and Ash saw that Charizard was still standing, but Pikachu was not.

"Charizard has won the battle!" A referee called from the sidelines. "Which means the challenger Nic is the winner, and the new Champion of Kanto and Johto!"

~~~o~~~

Nic stood in complete darkness. All he could see was two red glowing eyes.

"Who are you?" Nic asked. He walked closer to the eyes. The closer he got, the more he could see. He saw that the eyes belonged to a middle aged man with short brown hair. The man had two long horns potruding from his head and two black feathered wings coming out of his back. He looked so familiar, or at least, felt familiar.

~~~o~~~

So much noise. Honking, beeping, yelling, swearing. Nic looked back at the busy street then continued down the alley. The noise fell as he ventured down it long alley. He saw a large, black creature hunched over. The creature had some sort of white symbol coming from its chest to its back. A heartless? No, it was something different, but just has wicked.

"We... want... your power." The creature hissed. Darkness came off the creature slowly and made its way to Nic. It seemed like tar, but alive. As it left the larger figure became smaller. It started to envelope Nic.

~~~o~~~

It was so dark. Nic wandered for what felt like hours, but somehow Nic knew it had been much longer. Every where he went was dark. He finally found an ocean. As he walked closer, he noticed there was a figure standing on the shoreline. He walked closer. When he was about ten feet away from the figure, he stopped. He could tell that it was a girl about his age, but she was facing away from him.

"Who are you?" He asked the girl without moving closer. She finally turned her face towards him. "Huh!" She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. Her blue eyes, her blue hair. She smiled at him...

~~~Pallet Town, Kanto~~~

Xinc shot up from bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. It was completely white.

"Was that a dream?" Xinc asked himself. He thougt for a moment. "No, I remember, those were memories of my past life, my friend, my mom, my sister..." Xinc paused. "But who was the girl, with blue hair? And where was that? And where were those other places. The creature and, the man. Was that da.. no, those werent memories, but they felt to real to be dreams, so were they visions?" He got out of bed. Yesterday was the day that he woke up as a Nobody, now he was standing in a make shift hideout. He walked out of his room and into a hallway with three other bedroom doors and an opening to a large round room with four white chairs. One of them was empty. Xemnas sat in the tallest chair. Another had a tall man with long, red spiky hair. The third chair had a boy a couple years younger than Xinc. He had spiky, dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

"Sit." Xemnas said calmly. Xinc nodded and sat at the empty chair.

"Im Axel." The red head said. "Got it memorized?" Axel asked. He pointed his finger to his head.

"I'm Roxas..." The blond haired boy said.

"So Roxas and Axel." Xinc confirmed.

"Roxas is the other Keyblade wielder of our organization." Xemnas told Xinc. "You will be going on a mission with him today." Xemnas continued.

"A mission?" Xinc asked. Xemnas nodded.

"Don't worry, it's your first day so we'll go easy on ya." Axel chimed in. Xemnas nodded.

"For you two to fit in, I have aquired two of these Pokemon creatures for you." Xemnas told Axel and Roxas. Axel and Roxas each held out a hand and a white pokeball with a Nobody symbol on the top appeared in each of their hands. Axel immediately put his pokeball away, but Roxas studied his. "Now, Roxas and Xinc will be destroying Heartless only today. The emblem Heartless of this world will be mostly of Pokemon, so they will look like Pokemon. A few however, will be of humans." Xemnas explained.

"But what are the Pokemon for if we have to use our Keyblades to release hearts?" Roxas asked.

"I have been studying Pokemon and found that they have the ability of releasing hearts." Xemnas said. "They are very powerful and useful for transportation." Xemnas said.

~~~Pokemon League, Kanto~~~

"Where the hell is he, he's never late!" A boy asked two others. The boy had short, brown spiked hair. He also had green eyes. He wore black shorts and a blue t-shirt. One of the other two boys had spiked black hair, a clean beard, and brown eyes. He wore a white tank top with blue jeans. The last boy was african-american and had a shaved head. He wore a black t-shirt and black jeans. They sat at a table in the Pokemon Center connected to the Pokemon League.

"Calm down Tyler." The black haired boy said. "He'll be here." They all waited for a few more minutes.

"This is bad." Tyler said. "When was the last time you saw him Jeff?" Tyler asked the black haired boy.

"Two days ago, how bout you Nate?" Jeff asked the third boy.

"Three days ago." Nate replied. "Maybe we should go to his house, It's not like we get that many challenges anyway." Nate said. The three looked around at the empty Pokemon center. Tyler and Jeff shrugged.

"And wheres Skyler?!" Tyler asked.

"Here!" A voice called. The three boys turned to see a girl run towards them. She had long brown hair, hazel eyes, and wore blue jeans and a pink jacket over a blue shirt. She looked at the three boys, then around the Pokemon Center. "Where's Nic?" She asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Tyler replied.

~~~Route 1, Kanto~~~

Xinc and Roxas were battling Rattata heartless. They looked Identical to Rattata, but they were completely black with glowing yellow eyes and a heartless symbol on their backs. Xinc slashed at one with his Keyblade and it disappeared, leaving a heart that floated up to the sky. Roxas took out the last two with a strike raid, throwing his Keyblade in a boomerang fashion.

"Is this all you do?" Xinc asked.

"No, but I do it a lot." Roxas replied. They searched the area for more Heartless. "I think thats all of them." Roxas said. They began to walk back to Pallet Town. They walked past a large tree that was partially in the shadows. They didn't notice anything, but after they walked past a figure stepped out from behind the tree. The figure was Xinc's height. It was pitch black, and wore black jeans and a black t-shirt with a Heartless symbol on it. The figure had long, spiked black hair, glowing yellow eyes, and sharp teeth. The figure also had a pure white scar running from under his left eye to his chest.

"So, there he is." The figure said to himself. "Ha, this should be easy." The figured opened a dark portal and walked through it. As soon as the portal closed, Xinc turned around.

"Whats up?" Roxas asked. He turned and saw Xinc staring at a large tree.

"I, I thought I heard something..." Xinc said. Suddenly, a shadow covered the two.

"AEEEERROOOOOOO!" Something screeched from the sky. Xinc and Roxas looked up to the noise and saw a large shadow hovering above them.

"Shit!" Xinc said.

"What is that thing?" Roxas asked him.

"It's not a Rattata!" Xinc said as he dodge rolled and took Roxas with him, just in time to avoid a giant white beam. The beam exploded when it hit the ground. "Hyper Beam?" Xinc asked as he stood up, and helped Roxas up. The large creature landed in front of them. It was the Heartless of an Aerodactyl. It was pitch black with white fangs, yellow eyes, and a Heartless symbol on each of It's wings.

"Aeerroooo!" The Heartless called. Black puddles formed around Xinc and Roxas. Heartless Kabutos rose from the puddles.

"It might be time to use our Pokemon." Xinc told Roxas. "Go, Scizor!" Xinc yelled as he tossed a pokeball. Scizor appeared out of a red beam of light.

"Scizor, Sciiiiiiz!" Scizor cried. It readied itself to attack. Roxas grabbed his pokeball and tossed it. It opened in mid air and released a white beam of light. The light hit the ground and formed into a Nobody Flygon. The Flygon was all white and had a Nobody symbol on each of its wings.

"Lets go!" Xinc yelled. He jumped at the Heartless Aerodactyl and slashed one of its wings. The Aerodactyl shrieked in pain and smacked Xinc with its tail, sending him flying into a tree. Roxas ran towards the Aerodactyl, but was hit by its Hyper Beam.

"This thing is strong..." Roxas said as he picked himself up. Meanwhile, Scizor used Bullet Punch and shot through a row of the Kabutos, causing them to disappear and release hearts. Flygon used Draco Meteor, and destroyed a large group of the Kabutos. Xinc stood up and pointed his Keyblade at the Aerodactyl.

"Fire Blast!" Xinc yelled. His Keyblade shot a fire blast out at the Aerodactyl, destroying it. Scizor X-Scissored through the rest of the Kabutos.

"That was challenging." Roxas said. He returned Flygon to its pokeball and his Keyblade disappeared. Xinc did the same with Scizor and his Keyblade. "How did you know you could use Fireblast?" Roxas asked. Xinc turned towards Roxas with his hand resting on the back of his head. He smiled.

"I guessed!" Xinc said. Roxas fell over. Xinc covered his eyes. A bright light flew over him and Roxas and almost blinded them.

"What was that?!" Roxas asked. They watched the light fly into the horizion where it disappeared.

"I have no idea..."

~~~Mt Silver, Johto~~~

Mewtwo and Lugia still stood at the top of the mountain, waiting. Suddenly, a stream of fire, a stream of water, and a stream of thunder bolted up to the top of the mountain. The three streams stopped in front of them.

"Its good to see you all." Lugia said to the three Pokemon.

"We don't have time for formalities." Mewtwo said coldly. "So Raikou, Entei, Suicune, did he wake?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yes he did." Suicune replied calmly.

"He will be here soon." Entei added. Mewtwo nodded.

"Good, we need to talk about this new threat." Mewtwo said. Raikou looked away from the rest of the pokemon, towards the sun.

"He's here." Raikou told them. The others gathered near Raikou and watched as a large ball of fire flew closer to them.

~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading everyone! Please comment and rate (: oh, if you can guess what world Nic was in in his dream with the honking and stuff and who that large black creature was, i will not tell you if you are right because i dont wanna ruin the surprise but i still wanna know if someone figures it out. These are the worlds that Nic will visit at some point (not including the one i want you to guess). Hyrule, Death City, The place where the Keyblade war happened, and Sonic's world.

Characters so far:

Nic/Xinc:

Age: 18

Height: 5' 11"

Hair: Brown, shoulder length, some what spiky

Facial Hair: None

Eye Color: Brown

Appearance: Slender, pitch black scar running from under left eye to chest.

Pokemon: Charizard, Scizor, Sceptile, Blaziken, Lucario, Haxorus

Keyblade: Charizard Blade. A Keyblade that resembles the upper body of a Charizard, with the head of the Charizard being the blade.

Bio: Nic grew up in Pallet town with his mom and his younger half sister. He never met his real father. He received his first pokemon (Charmander) at the age of ten from Prof. Oak. Much like Ash, Nic spent his first few years traveling through the five regions beating all of the gym leaders in each region. He began his journey with his best friend Tyler and they travelled the regions together. When he was 18, Nic returned to Kanto and challenged the Pokemon League and beat them. He then challenged the champion, Ash Ketchum, and won, claiming the title champion. After he became champion, the Elite four members retired and Nic made his own Elite Four, consisting of his friend Jeff, the dragon type user of the Elite Four, his sister Skyler, the grass type user of the Elite Four, his friend Nate, the fighting type user of the Elite Four, and his best friend Tyler, the water type user of the Elite Four. He owns a home in Pallet Town.

Ash Ketchum:

Age: 20

Height: 6' 0"

Hair: Black and spiky on the sides and back

Facial Hair: None

Eye Color: Brown

Appearance: Slender, with two "z's" under his eyes.

Pokemon: Pikachu, Typhlosion, Sceptile, Garchomp, Samurott, Krookidile

Bio: After losing the Unova League, Ash continued his journey by himself (except his pokemon) until he was 16, when he returned to Kanto and beat the Pokemon League, becoming the champion until Nic beat him when Ash was 20. At the age of 18 he married Misty and at 19 they had a son named Samuel Ketchum, named after Prof. Oak.

Misty:

Age: 20

Height: 5' 11"

Hair: Orange, shoulder length

Eye Color: Green

Appearance: Skinny

Pokemon: Golduck, Gyarados, Starmie, Kingdra, Corsola, Blastoise

Bio: She took over the Cerulean City gym at the age of 10 and has run it ever since. At 18 she married Ash and at 19 they had a son.

Skyler:

Age: 15

Height: 5' 6"

Hair: Long, brown

Eye Color: Hazel

Appearance: Skinny

Pokemon: Meganium, Venusaur, Torterra, Serperior, Breloom, Leafeon

Keyblade: TBA

Bio: Skyler grew up in Pallet town with her mom and her older half brother Nic. Her father died when she was young. She received her first Pokemon Chikarita from Nic when she was 7, and received a Bulbasaur from Prof. Oak when she was 10 and old enough to go on her own journey. She travelled Kanto and Johto, defeating all of the gym leaders, then moved back home. When she was 15, Nic became the Champion and made her one of the Elite 4 members. She specializes in using grass type Pokemon.

Tyler:

Age: 18

Height: 5' 11"

Hair: Short, brown, spiked

Eye Color: Green

Appearance: Slender

Pokemon: Feraligatr, Empoleon, Swampert, Poliwrath, Jellicent, Azumaril

Keyblade: TBA

Bio: Tyler grew up in Pallet town next door to Nic. They've been best friends since they were 2. When Tyler was 7, he and his family moved to New Bark Town. At the age of 10, he received his first Pokemon, Totodile, from Prof. Elm. After he got Totodile, he went to Pallet town and started his journey with Nic. At 15, he moved to Cerulean City and became Misty's apprentice. When he was 18, Nic became the Champion and made Tyler one of the Elite 4. He specializes in using water type Pokemon.

Nate:

Age: 21

Height: 6' 2"

Hair: Brown, buzzed

Eye Color: Brown

Appearance: Slender, but muscular. African American

Pokemon: Machamp, Scrafty, Emboar, Gallade, Hariyama, Hitmontop

Keyblade: TBA

Bio: Nate grew up in Unova, moving often since his dad was in the military. At the age of 10 he received a Tepig from Prof. Juniper, and started his journey. Although his first Pokemon was Tepig, he bonded the most with the Scraggy he caught, which eventually evolved into a Scrafty. After defeating all of the gym leaders in Unova, he became Marshall's, of the Unova Elite 4, apprentice. He met Nic when Nic travelled Unova and they have been good friends since. When he was 21, Nic became the Champion of Kanto and made Nate one of his Elite 4. He specializes in using fighting type Pokemon.

Jeff:

Age: 19

Height: 6' 0"

Hair: Black, medium lengthen, spike back.

Facial Hair: A clean, black beard, not very long

Eye Color: Brown

Appearance: Muscular

Pokemon: Dragonite, Salamence, Garchomp, Druddigon, Hydreigon, Altaria

Keyblade: TBA

Bio: Jeff grew up in Viridian City. At the age of ten, the Champion Lance gave Jeff his first Pokemon, Dratini, and made Jeff his apprentice. Jeff beat all the gym leaders of Kanto and at the age of 14, he became the new Champion of Kanto, until Ash defeated him when he was 15. He trained on his own in Dragon's Den and Dragon Spiral Tower, until he returned home at 17 and became friends with Nic. Nic made him a member of the Elite 4 when he was 19. He specializes in using dragon type Pokemon.


End file.
